


Just one date ok?

by JustAnotherFangirl28



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl28/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl28
Summary: -HIGHSCHOOL AU!STEVE/TONY!-Tony and Pepper broke up after a year and a half of being together, and 6 months later, Tony still hasn't bounced back from it. After spotting Steve making googly eyes at Tony and dropping notes in Tony's locker, Rhodey and Bruce try and convince Tony to go on a date with Steve. What harm could 1 date do?-Might be Multi-Chapter





	Just one date ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first story after about 4 years of being on a hiatus from writing so please excuse my grammar and etc. and please forgive me if my background info and such is off, I've only seen movies and read Fanfics! I haven't decided if I want this to be a full length story or just a couple chapters, so if you enjoyed it then give me your ideas!. After a very long into...Lets get into it!

6 months ago*

"Tony please, say something. I'm so sorry, it really isn't you! I just want to focus on me for awhile.."

"Its fine Pep, I'll see you around. I'm busy, Take care.. Bye"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That was really Tony's last real conversation with Pepper, He knew something was off that night with her, they'd gone to dinner and he took her out to some art gallery opening and she just wasn't into it at all, he barely got to hug her or hold her hand. He should've had some clue that something was up, after that phone call there was only 2 months left of junior year before they went on summer vacation so Tony didn't stress too much, but it still hurt a lot. Pepper was one of the very few people in Tony's life that wasn't only friends with him for the booze or the money, she genuinely meant to be his friend and then obviously they got closer and yada yada ya. 

So here we are now, a month into Junior year and Tony still hasn't really bounced back from Pepper. Still moping about the Mansion, just messing around with his projects he even managed building a robot dog, he's still adding codes to it so maybe it'll be this years science project. Tony liked his schedule so far, he had a couple classes with Bruce and Rhodey and luckily he had none with Pepper, since that phone call that day, he'd heard around that she ended up spending the summer with none other.. than Justin Hammer and his family. So naturally, that added some salt to the wound.

"Tony come on, You're Tony freaking stark! I get it, it was Pep, but come on there's plenty of guys and gals in this school! and besides weren't you planning on graduating early?" Rhodey asked Tony after English class, "I still haven't decided but I mean, Justin Hammer? Of all people?" Honestly Tony was still in a state of shock over that "Who knows man, but he doesn't have to move onto someone right away Rhodes, let tony focus on school an-" Bruce said as he caught up on the conversation, "SChooL? Bruce he could've graduated last year without even trying!" Soon Rhodey and Bruce started arguing while Tony just waved and walked off into ceramics class..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im just saying Rhodes, he doesn't need someone at the moment. Tony can be happy and single" Bruce and Rhodey were still arguing over Tonys dating life, "Well a load of good that's done for us, we've been single but I'm here complaining! And i mean do you wanna hear tony mope still about pepper in his 20s! NO! I DONT THINK SO. SO JUST LET M-" Bruce covered Rhodeys mouth and pointed at Steve Rogers, their schools quarterback and student body president,slipping a note into Tonys Locker just around the corner. 

"I didn't know Rogers had a thing for boys?" Rhodey asked Bruce, Bruce stared at Steve for a little longer. Steve looked a little nervous as he also stuck a rose into the slot as best as he could. "I heard a rumor he had a boyfriend over summer but I think it was that summer romance crap" Bruce said as he Rhodey walked into their art class, "Are you thinkin what im thinkin brucie?.." Bruce rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what Rhodey was thinking, "Set Tony and Steve up?" Rhodey had a smug look on his face

"Oh hell yea, Bruce text your boyfriend to meet us after school"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hopefully this was good, he me know what you guys think! I know it got a little sloppy at the end but I'm just super tired. There is going to be another chapter in a few days, so see you guys then!


End file.
